1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fuel nozzle restrictors and more specifically to a diesel fuel nozzle restrictors which prevents an unleaded gas nozzle from being used to fill a diesel fuel tank.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, it appears that there is not a cost effective way of preventing a diesel fuel tank from being filled with unleaded gas. The consequences of running unleaded gas in a diesel engine may be catastrophic. The engine will at the very least need some repair and at the worst replacement. Unleaded fuel does not have the lubrication properties of diesel fuel and would result in ring an bearing failure if used in a diesel engine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,216 to Arnett et al. does disclose a nozzle restrictor, however the restrictor prevents a nozzle which is larger in diameter than a smaller unleaded fuel nozzle from filling the gas tank.
Before the introduction of unleaded fuels in 1974, automotive manufacturers needed to protect catalytic converters from being destroyed by leaded fuels. Arnett developed his device to restrict the burning of leaded fuels as required by the Environmental Protection Agency and to prevent damage to catalytic converters. An unleaded nozzle is smaller in diameter than the diesel nozzle and a leaded fuel nozzle is the same diameter as a diesel nozzle. A drawback to the Arnett device is that it may be tricked into opening by rocking an end of the unleaded nozzle in the discharge tube.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a diesel fuel nozzle restrictor which prevents a diesel tank from being filled with unleaded gasoline.